Just you and me
by Deadlyfury
Summary: Hiccup is locked up in a storage room with Astrid. Both will find themselves in a situation embarrassing ...


Hi !

This fanfiction, it's not me who is written , I found it on Wattpad and I found it cute . ^ ^

I just write the end. Because I found that it lacked an end. :)

Happy reading !

* * *

Astrid was currently in the Great Hall , fed to Stormfly .  
Hiccup was absent for a while , because Stoik wanted to talk to him for a reason she did not know . She had not seen him since that morning and she was beginning to worry. She knew he risked nothing , after all it was his father, but his absence became roughly long .

Suddenly, the door opened and was quickly closed. It was Hiccup . He seemed quite worried . He was scared because when he saw Astrid , he shouted a little.

- Astrid ! Uh .. hi ... Astrid Hi ! uh what are you doing here ? " Astrid giggled and walked to Hiccup , who seemed scared.

- Uh ... I am trying to feed stormly but ...

- Hiccup ! Astrid was cut by Stoik shouting his son outside .

- Why your father - mmpH ... Astrid was again cut but it was Hiccup covering her mouth with his hand.

- Astrid... I don't want him to find me . he whispered before removing his hand.

- What is happening ?

- We talked about many things, but it went into a spin , if you know what I mean ...

But what did they talk? Astrid thought .  
She hurried out of his thoughts when the doors of the Great Hall opened.  
Hiccup quickly took Astrid into one of the storage room and closed the door. He turned to her and put his fingers to his lips, then they did not noise .

Astrid could hear very precisely the words of Stoik and Gobber , which approximated their hideout.

- Ugh where is Hiccup ? " Stoik asked angrily.

- Calm down Stoik . This is not because he is 20 years old , he is ready to talk about marriage . He may have the age, if it is not ready yet ... wait ."

The heart of Astrid stopped. It is true that Hiccup was 20 years old now and he has the age to marry ... But Like her, he was not really ready for it . She slowly looked up at Hiccup who was now leaning against the wall beside her. Without realizing it , their faces blushed .

- Well, you better be ready soon! cried Stoik . For the love of Thor he will chief in a pair of years and by then it will have to start having a family ! I want a grandchildren!

This was too much for Hiccup . Astrid looked him slid down the wall and get into a squatting position. She sat on the floor. They don't dared to open his mouth .

- I don't know why Hiccup is not excited! I told him that we would sign a contract with Hoffersons . He loves this girl since he laid eyes on her. " Stoik said . I saw the way he looks her . "

Astrid could not help but smile . She turned her head to Hiccup and him saw blush.  
He looked her in his turn.  
- I'm sorry . he said  
She laughed before adding  
- ... It's ... It 's not you, I mean ... It's your father who wants to become grandfather ... she said while blushing.  
- But it's pretty embarrassing ...  
- Really?  
- What ?  
- Do you love me since the day you saw me ?  
he coughed  
- Well ... Yes. Finally, I have always been attracted to you physically ... I fell in love with you , when I saw the person you were.  
- And .. What am I ?  
Hiccup swung his head back to leaning against the wall .  
- This is a trick question ? He asked  
Astrid laughed .  
- No, this is a matter quite normal .  
He smiled .  
- You're a incredible. You're not like other girls , I mean , You are beautiful , funny , generous . You know listen to the people who need to be heard ... With you I 'm myself, I don't need to make an effort . You're maybe a bad cook or a bad actress , I love you anyway.  
Astrid began to blush. She approached Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds .  
- You're too cute ... she said

She was on the verge added of something , when she noticed something. She stood ready to see more .  
Hiccup has watched her. Something was in the room with them. A terrible terror.  
Of course, the dragon began to make loud noises not possible. Hiccup began to panic , afraid that his father is the soupsons . He stood up and walked over to Astrid .  
- We will be spotted!  
- Wait ... Astrid whispered who found an empty bag and began to try to catch the dragon who was at the top of the shelf.

- Baby , give me a boost , I can not reach it. "

- You're not big enough ?

- I remind you that you're bigger than me !

" Good." He took a step and with his hands, He made the short scale to Astrid .

- Higher! she whispered

- I can't go higher ! I am far from being a force sick! He grumbled

- Well, I can not reach it! " She lowered her head and looked at Hiccup but when she turned to him , the terror jumped on her.

Astrid screamed and fell backwards and Hiccup fell forward. They landed on the ground, making a big BOOM .

Astrid opened her eyes to find Harold on it, their noses almost touching . They looked long ... They got ready to kiss when the terrible terror pushed open the door of the storage room ...

- What... Said Stoik and Gobber simultaneously, seer Hiccup hovering above it Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid blushed .

- Uh h - hi ... Dad ... " said Hiccup, completely embarrassing .

Gobber laugh

- I think they will be ready Stoik !

The silence had settled in the Great Hall, everyone was watching Hiccup and Astrid who didn't move . Stoik looked at his son with a wide open mouth smile .

- And you told me that you were not willing ! laughed Stoik

- No, no ! Wait that's not what you think! Astrid tried

- But of course, what should we believe? Asked Snotlout arriving in turn with the band, died laughing .

- Admit it! Well you hide your game! launched Tuffnut

- Oh God ... breathed Hiccup before dropping his head into the neck Astrid , still below him.

- Hiccup... You account you get up, or turn the situation even more embarrassing? Astrid whispered

Hiccup stood up quickly and rubbed his suit. Astrid stood up in turn and blushed, the Vikings were around them.

- Hiccup, we will have to discuss . Stoik said smiling

- Ohhh Dad! There's nothing to say! It was an accident ! We fell !

Viking laughed . Gobber , him, lowered his smile. Stoik added:

- Come, come, there is no shame ! You wanted ... Have a little time with your girlfriend ... It is normal!

Hiccup struck his forehead with his hand while blowing . Astrid whispered " let me do " She took a step toward the Vikings .

- I do not see why you laugh ! We have the right to be a little lonely as I know !

Everyone is silent. Hiccup suddenly opened his eyes. He mumbled " Astrid ! But what are you doing?!" She paid him no intention.

- Because you have found ourselves in a rather special position , you imagine things ! If you want to know , yes , we wanted to " spend " time together ! But a terrible terror bothered us and we wanted to catch it, and we fell !

- Of course ! ... laughed Ruffnut by chance . They all say that!

Everyone started to talk, laugh ... Without believing a word of what they were saying .

Hiccup advanced towards Astrid .

- Forget it ... it serves no purpose . But thank you , at least my father didn't know I was running away ... For once , I'd like it so ... Just you and me . he said , laying his hand on his shoulder with a nice smile

Astrid turned his head and smile in his turn . Their faces were really close .

She turned to face him fully , without letting go of sight. Hiccup wanted only one thing at this moment is to kiss her without stopping... to have this deep desire who awakens you so pleasant sensations. But there was a few minutes they had been caught in an embarrassing situation.

Astrid was only a few centimeters of Hiccup's lips. She took her hand gently and quietly then dragged towards the exit.

Vikings resumed their activities and Snotlout and others sat down again at the table, laughing.

Stoik laughed

- Gobber Haha , what am I have to believe?

- That nothing has happened in that room storage Stoik . he said seriously

- How do you know?

- I know . That's it. I think if they wanted to be together, they would not have chosen such a place . I think your son did not want to hear your words and he hid here with Astrid .

Stoik lowered smile. Gobber added:

- Lets him live a little Stoik . It is for him to take control of his life , not you.

- This is my son ! No? I have the right to say what is best for him!

- Yes. But if he doesn't want to marry... You 'll talk about it later, leaves him with Astrid , I think there, they will spend time together! * laugh *

Stoik laughed in turn, and they went to join some vikings in the Great Hall.

Meanwhile ...

Astrid opened the door and exited with Hiccup . They ran into the village, and eventually stop in a quiet location.

Astrid was before Hiccup, holding her hands , then leaned against the wall of a house . She put her arms around the neck of Hiccup who was, even closer to her. They both laughed together.

- I guess its just better that way , right?

- Downright better... whispered Hiccup before approaching slowly, and touch the lips of Astrid .

He began to gently kiss her cheek , her neck, then her lips.

This almost timid movement became a passionate kiss. Hiccup wrapped his arm round her waist , while embracing her with love. Astrid ran a hand through his brown hair while returning his kiss.

Hiccup took off first breathless embrace .

- I think... it was good to get out of this room, we would have been really taken in flagrante delicto ...

Astrid said nothing, and watched him.

- Hiccup ... she cut him

- Yes ?

- ... Shut up . She said before kissing him passionately

By surprise, Hiccup slammed his hands against the wall. But they eventually reached the body of Astrid quickly. He stroked her hips , her back, and wrapped his arms around her. Astrid had a hand on his cheek , the other wrapped about his neck. Soon, their languages came into contact .

They had never been fusional . They discovered sensations never before achieved . They never wanted to stop.

They eventually come off.

They smiled without saying a word, then Astrid took the hand of Hiccup and they went to a specific place .

- I did not really want it to stop now ... Hiccup said , almost blushing.

Astrid approached his ear.

- It will not stop now . Tonight ... It's just you and me.

He smiled .

Both spent the best night of their live.

* * *

Sorry for the Grammar, I'm not English !

Comment ? :)


End file.
